happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Court Odour
Court Odour''' is the sixth episode of the seventh season of Happy Tree Friends.' Roles Starring *Fungus Featuring *Giggles *Lumpy *Cheesy *Moldy *Rotty *Rip *Snowie Appearances *Guddles *Torn *Pop *Cub *Petunia *The Mole *The Cursed Idol Plot Fungus relaxes at the park one day, drinking some soda and throwing the cans into a nearby pond. Giggles just happened to be at that very pond feeding bread to the ducks. However, she saw one of the ducks drinking out of a tin can, and she looked at the trail of floating cans, spying Fungus throwing more in the water. Just as Fungus prepares to drink another can, Giggles looks at him furiously. Fungus is then seen at courthouse. Judge Lumpy charges him for littering, slamming his gavel and accidentally breaking it, then ironically throwing it on the ground with other broken gavels instead of the garbage can. He then forces Fungus to either do community service cleaning up or face harsh consequences. Fungus is then seen with a wagon cart picking up trash at the park. Guddles and Torn, who are also doing community service, put their trash into the cart as well. Fungus then gets the idea of picking up every peice of trash in town. He looks around and sees Cheesy throwing away a bag of moldy green cheese. Fungus dreams of eating the cheese for dinner and collects them. He then sees Rotty eating rotton food out of a trash can. Fungus sneaks close and manages to grab a few pieces of rotten food that flies out. Nearby, Moldy catches the scent of the moldy cheese and rotten food in the wagon cart and flips out. Fungus sees Moldy and is attacked by him. With serious wounds, he escapes by riding his wagon down a hill. He stops nearby Rip, who is seen cleaning up Snowie's droppings. They see Fungus in his cart and drop the bag of poop in. As Fungus sets up to go, some starving feral dogs smell the food and run towards it. After being mauled by the feral dogs, Fungus runs again. With a whole mountain of trash, Fungus stuffs it into his house, making another addition to his junky collection. There is so much trash, however, that his house gets bigger and eventually explodes. Giggles gets ready to enjoy a nice picnic, when she is killed by glass and her corpse is buried in garbage. Pop and Cub watch the tons of garbage fall from the sky, when Cub is crushed by a pile of garbage, including a rusty motorboat. Petunia already starts puffing on her paper bag from her OCD and she is soon impaled by a chicken drumstick. As garbage comes raining down everywhere, a police car drives towards Fungus. Back in the courthouse, Lumpy slams his gavel and sentences Fungus to be punished. The punishment, however, was eating rotten fish. Unlike most people, Fungus enjoyed it. Unfortunately his punishment has just begun, as Moldy breaks in through the wall and slaps Fungus with the fish, soon clubbing him to death. The feral dogs then come and feast on Fungus' corpse. One of Fungus' eyes rolls towards The Mole, who also does community service. The Mole picks it up with his litter stick and puts it in his trash bag. Moral "''Don't Trash Your Privileges!" Deaths #Giggles is impaled by glass. #Cub is crushed by garbage and a rusty boat. #Petunia is impaled in the eye by a chicken drumstick. #Moldy clubs Fungus to death with the fish. Trivia #This is the first time since Every Litter Bit Hurts where Giggles' concern about the environment is seen. The Mole also appears and mistakes people's body parts for litter in both episodes. #The Cursed Idol is one of the trash that crushes Cub. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes